


First time

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Emma [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Prom night is here and Emma and Regina have some fun in Emma's car.





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> Another part down, I would like to thank you all for you support and the next part will be following once finished.

Prom night had come all too fast for Regina and Emma, her heart was pounding in her chest as she knew what was coming later tonight, Regina got her dress ready and her make up before checking in with her friends but lately her friends had been treating her like rubbish because of who she was now dating but she did not care.

Emma was worried about how Regina would be treated when they saw them together, she even brought this up to Regina who simply replied with a plain and simple “Fuck them and what they think” she said simply.

Emma knew how special tonight was going to be for them so Emma decided to make it as special as possible, grabbing Regina’s favourite music onto her portable mp3, she connected it up to a stereo system before grabbing some lights.

Regina was with Ruby and Belle who was in on the plan and they were doing their best to keep her busy but she was starting to get suspicious when she was wondering what Emma was up to.

Prom had fallen upon then all and everyone was excited for it, Regina was once all interested in being crowned prom queen but tonight she just wanted to be with Emma and after the hell Robin put them through, they were entitled to some fun.

Regina could not believe Emma had gone all out to surprise her on prom night, they were alone under the stars at the back of the school away from prying eyes, Regina’s favourite music was playing in the back-ground from the portable stereo system that Emma rigged up.

Emma and Regina held each other tight as they danced and swayed together under the twinkling stars, Regina leaned in close and planted a kiss on Emma’s lips.

Emma smiled as her lips met with Regina’s, her hands tangling in the brunette’s hair, Emma felt Regina deepen the kiss and she returned it by kissing her back deeply, Regina leaned her head to the side and Emma began to assault the pulse point on Regina’s neck with her tongue and mouth, sucking on the point as her tongue lashed out as the soft skin.

“Emma” Regina whispered as she shivered, the feeling of Emma’s hands on her body as well as Emma’s lips and tongue on her neck was driving Regina crazy “Mmmmmore” she pleaded and Emma smiled before biting on Regina’s neck.

The feeling of Emma biting her neck made Regina’s moan and arch her back against Emma, her hips bumping into Emma’s and Regina felt Emma was ‘excited’ pulling back she smiled “You know the car park is empty” Regina whispered and Emma pulled back looking shocked “Wow, first time and you want to go kinky” she said and Regina winked and she ran off giggling, Emma shook her head and smirked before chasing after her.

The Prom was in full swing, night had settled in and Regina’s mother was working late in the mayor’s office sorting through the potential candidates for sheriff, mean whilst back in the school, the car park was empty and Emma and Regina climbed inside Emma’s car before they resumed kissing with passion.

Their moans filling the air as they kissed wildly with their tongues lashing out at each other, their combined body heats made the glass foggy, Regina lay flat on her back and on instinct she wrapped her legs around Emma’s hips and her arms wrapped around Emma’s shoulders.

Regina’s dress was hiked up and Emma’s tuxedo pants were down, their hearts pounding in their chests as they prepared themselves before Emma pushed her way into Regina.

Regina arched back and her head went far back exposing her throat to Emma, Emma took the invite and kissed and bit on Regina’s throat, Regina’s moans and cries of pleasure sounded through the air of the car park but luckily the prom was still in full swing.

Emma went still and Regina whimpered as she held on tight to Emma’s shoulders, her insides clenching tight as held on, the pain of being stretched wide by Emma was driving her crazy.

Moments passed and Regina nodded her head and Emma began to slide inside Regina slowly and carefully, taking time and great care. Regina moaned along with Emma as they moved together as one.

Emma began to pick up the pace and Regina grunted and moaned louder as she took Emma deeper inside herself, Regina’s moans echoed around the office as the car rocked back and forth, the windows getting foggier, Regina gripped the seats tight as her legs remained locked around Emma’s hips.

They continued to make love and have sex all night, Regina tensed up and she soon felt herself letting go and she came hard all over Emma, Emma quickly followed as she tumbled over her climax and she unloaded herself deep inside Regina.

They had another 3 rounds of sex and love making before getting dressed and they headed on home, Emma dropped Regina home and walked her to the door “I had an amazing time tonight” Regina said blushing, Emma grinned as she was blushing too “Me too” she replied making Regina giggle when she saw the idiotic grin on Emma’s face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” Regina said and Emma nodded her head “I’ll see you tomorrow” Emma repeated and she planted a kiss on Regina’s lips, Regina closed her eyes and kissed Emma back before parting.

Emma went back to Ruby’s and Regina went inside her house. 

Present Day: 

Regina was smiling at the memory of her first time with Emma, it was awkward especially since their first time was in that rotten Volkswagen beetle, she still had it though in the garage as a keep sake and Regina liked having it around.

She laughed at the memory of the panic she had the day after, all that fussing and panicking as she went and got herself a morning after pill.

“Hey honey” Emma greeted as she walked in wearing her usual tight jeans, shirt and red leather jacket, her blonde hair flowing gracefully down to her shoulders “What you are thinking about?” she asked when she saw Regina licking her hips.

After giving birth to 4 kids well Regina tried to fight the urge but Emma was just so hot and sexy and she was heaven in bed, Regina could never resist the fucking Emma gave her and right now she needed it, they had gone a whole month and Regina was ready to hump a telephone pole.

“Lock the door honey” Regina said to her wife as she got to her feet.

Emma smiled and did as she asked, Regina called her assistants to inform her to push back all appointments by at least 2 hours, their 3 youngest kids were all in school, Rachel their oldest had just started senior year.

Emma turned to find her wife sitting on the desk with her legs apart “Come and get it babe” Regina said with a smirk and Emma grinned as she removed her 6inch colt Python revolver and the office was echoing with the violent sounds of Regina screaming in ecstasy as Emma fucked her.

Unknown to them that they were going to need more room for a 5th, Regina really needed to give herself an intervention on no more sex, especially now since she once again ended up getting pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
